Taking Advantage of Trust
by chessfreak31
Summary: We must be watchful of people because sometimes, they take your trust for granted. read this story to get an example of it! read n review! it's interesting!


It was the beginning of the new year of senior high for Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and all their friends.

Everyone came to school with a new motif, a new objective – to have a good life in that year and not repeating the mistakes made.

All of them came to school with a heart of willingness, ready to face any obstacles and ready to have a brand new start for their school lives.

Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, and Haley were in the same classes. The relationship between Nathan-Haley and Lucas-Peyton are still on. Both couples are very intimate in their relationships.

However, Brooke, has to be pitied because she fell in love with Lucas for a very long time and Lucas has never liked her at all. Therefore, she has to hold on to her loyalty and act happy when Lucas and Peyton are dating together.

In their first class, their first assignment was a group project and their teacher broke then down to groups in pairs. " Group 1 – Nathan and Peyton, Group 2 – Lucas and Brooke…" At that time, her heart melted with warmth because she finally got a chance to try getting Lucas without the presence of Lucas! "Yes! The chance has finally come to a halt! I'm gonna appreciate this!" said Brooke deep in her heart.

"Oh dear, why must you be together with Brooke? You know she's gonna do something do you! Dear, I don't want anything to happen! I'll ask Sir for a change", Peyton was walking to Sir but Lucas held her hand tightly and stopped her, " No Peyt, c'mon, you have to believe me, even if she tries to have me in her hands, I'm not gonna do that. You know how much I love you. Just leave this aside. Don't worry baby! Ok? C'mon, let's go, we gotta date right? " Lucas told Peyton, expecting her to trust in whatever he said.

"Ok,babe, I'll trust you then. Just make sure that you don't fall in love with her," Peyton said reluctantly. "Yes sweety, definitely!" Lucas replied.

As the couple were leaving the class, Brooke stopped them from behind and said, " Luke, so when do you wanna do the project, the dateline is pretty soon and we won't have much time unless we do it today because you'll be busy with your basketball next week right?"

"Uhh.. I'm not free today Brooke. I've got something to do," Lucas replied.

"What's keeping you so busy with? Anything important? Well, I think our project is important right? I mean, we don't have much time to complete it do we?" asked Brooke.

Peyton sighed deeply and looked at Lucas, wanting him to not cancel the date. Lucas understood that look and told Brooke," Brooke, I'm sorry, but I'm busy, I'm having a date with Peyt now. Sorry." He said this and the couple started to walk down the pathway and Brooke gave a pat on Lucas and said, " Oh c'mon, we've got the project to do! We gotta plan a lot of thi.." "Brooke! We're not gonna do it today ok!" Lucas shouted at Brooke and it caught everyone's attention at the pathway.

Brooke left with a broken heart and embarrassment and Lucas and Peyton started walking. " Dear, it really impressed me!" said Peyton to Lucas. Lucas replied, " Now you know how much I love you and you must trust me always sweetheart."

The couple went to the shopping complex nearby, and they were window shopping for about 2 hours, and then they sat down at a bench, taking sum rest a grasping some breathe after running away from Brooke, which coincidentally she was shopping in there as well.

"Phew.. we got ourselves out of her sight. It's such a coincidence, she's here! I wonder if she has a thing called 'Lucas Tracker Down' or something like that. Hehe.. just kidding," Peyton said to Lucas. "haha.. yeah, you might be right. laughs anyways, I'll go get a drink for you and me ok? Just stay here for a few minutes and I'll be right back," Lucas told Peyton.

"ok Hubby, I will!" Peyton sat there with a sigh of relief.

_10 minutes later, Lucas went back to the bench and Peyton wasn't in sight! So many things were running through his mind. He looked everywhere but he couldn't see her at all. He dropped his drinks and immediately took out his cellphone and called Peyton but the line was engaged! With that, he got more worried and suddenly, something struck his mind, "**It must be Brooke! She was here! It should be her who took my sweetheart away! I gotta inform the security!"**_

_Lucas rushed to the security and informed the security. The security closed all the entrance doors of the shopping complex and started the search of Peyton. Lucas stayed at the counter, waiting for any feedbacks from the secutiry guards. Then, as he was staring into space, he saw Peyton lying on the floor at a hidden corner!_

_He rushed to that particular spot and tried to wake Peyton up._

"Honey, you awake? Wake up dear!" Lucas tried to wake Peyton up.

Peyton woke up and immediately hugged Lucas tightly.

" I thought I would lose you. Brooke and a few guys came and grabbed me off and they gave me something to drink and left me lying here," Peyton was telling Lucas.

"I knew it was that Brooke! She's so evil! Anyways, just calm down, you're alright now. Let's go," Lucas comforted Peyton.

Both of them stood up and Lucas immediately grabbed his cellphone and called Brooke. Brooke picked up and Lucas shouted at her, " Why did you do this to Peyton? You don't have to hurt her just because you have a crush on me and I'm not accepting you! Please be considerate in what you do!"

"Luke, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm still in school. I didn't do anything to Peyton. I don't even know what you're talking about!" said Brooke.

Lucas replied her and said, " Brooke, you don't have to pretend. I know what you did and you have to pay for this!"

"Wait Luke, listen to me, I don't have any idea where you are. If you don't wanna believe me, try asking Nathan and Haley. I was with them all day long since you shouted at me in school! You can ring them right now and asked them ok? Don't simply accuse me of something I didn't do!" Brooke shouted at him and immediately hung up the phone.

Lucas begin to trust Brooke since she proved herself of not doing it with presence of witnesses. He then ponder for a second and he asked Peyton, "Peyt, I know you created a lie. Brooke didn't do anything to you, am I right? The 'Peyton' we saw just now wasn't Peyton right? It was her twin sister right? You purposely asked Penny to come over to the shopping complex. Everything was planned! How could you do this to me! I trusted you so much and this is what I get! I can't believe you anymore!"

Peyton was shocked because Lucas had discovered her plan so fast! Her honesty stopped her from defending herself and admitting to her faults.

" Dear, I'm so sor.." Peyton couldn't finish up her sentence when Lucas broke in and said, " don't call me 'dear' anymore. We're no longer together. I trusted you so much and you did this to me!"

Lucas left that place and left Peyton standing there. Guilt was overpowering Peyton but she knew that things wouldn't change to good so fast because currently, Lucas doesn't trust her anymore.

_The situation was left like that, unattended. Lucas no longer kept in touch with Peyton. He no longer greeted her in school although they both sometimes bump into each other._

Therefore, we shouldn't take Peyton's actions as an example. Instead, we should avoid taking trust for and advantage of accusing somebody. 


End file.
